1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverageware, and in particular to an illuminated coaster for beverage vessels, which can optionally include graphic displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consuming beverages is a universal activity, which occurs in many settings and involves a wide variety of beverages. The variety of vessels from which beverages are consumed is also extensive. For example, open vessels include various cups, glasses and other containers. They are also commonly sold in and consumed from closable containers, such as cans and bottles.
Different types of beverages are customarily served at different temperatures. For example, those which are served cold, either pre-chilled or on ice, account for a significant portion of consumed beverages. Common pre-packaged examples include carbonated soft drinks, xe2x80x9cbottledxe2x80x9d water, beer, wine, etc.
Vessels for cold beverages are commonly equipped or used with condensation control devices. Typical examples included insulated and double-walled containers, which tend to prevent condensation on their outside surfaces. Single-walled, non-insulated vessel materials, such as glass, porcelain and plastic, are susceptible to external condensation. Such external condensation can be controlled with paperware and insulating sleeves of a type commonly made from insulative foam materials.
Coasters are also commonly used in conjunction with drinking vessels. They are typically made of insulating or moisture-absorbing materials for placement under the vessels. Coasters are commonly used to protect tabletops and other flat surfaces from moisture damage, such as condensation, which would otherwise collect at the bottom of uninsulated containers.
In addition to containing beverages until consumed, beverageware can serve an important commercial function. It provides display space for advertising, brand identification, commercial designs, xe2x80x9cproduct placementxe2x80x9d information and other commercial messages. For example, coasters, napkins, cups and glasses are often pre-printed with product labels and other commercial messages. Cans and bottles are also commonly labeled for this purpose. Although such conventional applied graphics can be effective, in many situations they go unnoticed. For example, in low ambient lighting level conditions such commercial messages may be difficult to read and discern.
Heretofore there has not been available an illuminated coaster adapted for illuminating a bottle or other transparent/translucent container from underneath, with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, an illuminated coaster is provided which includes a base assembly forming a compartment for a lighting system. The base assembly includes a sidewall adapted to receive and display printed messages and other graphics. The lighting system includes a power source, such as a battery pack, a light output device, such as a bulb or an LED, and a switching component. An insulative sleeve is mounted on top of the light output device and receives the beverage container, which is thus positioned for infusion of light from the light output device.